Run Back
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: My take on Season 3 Episode 11 (Going Home) Starts off familiar, but then I add a little twist to it. SwanQueen!


**A/N I DON'T OWN OUaT OR ITS CHARACTERS. GOT THIS IDEA WHILE LISTENING TO CELINE DION'S SONG, 'ONLY ONE ROAD'. DON'T JUDGE ME. MWAH!  
**

My gift to you is good memories, ''Regina said with a sad smile as she took hold of Emma's hand. ''A good life for you and Henry.'' She said as she beckoned for Henry to join herself and Emma. ''You'll have never given him up. You'll have always been together.''

''You'll do that?'' Emma asked, her voice shaky and laced with a bit of surprise.

Regina nodded and smiled at Henry, then looked back to Emma.

''When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you will have the life you always wanted.''

''But it won't be real.'' Emma said sadly as she looked into Regina's eyes.

Regina met her gaze and forced herself to not break at the sight of sorrow on Emma's face. She was so close to losing it, but she had to keep it together because she did not want Henry to witness her break down. ''Your past won't ,'' she said, ''but your future will. Now go! There isn't much time left. The curse will be here any minute.''

She reluctantly let go of Emma's hand and hugged Henry. She watched as Snow shared a final moment with Emma and wished she had the guts to hug the blonde. She looked at Emma and caught the blonde looking right at her. They both gave a sad smile and Emma turned around and quickly walked to her car, Henry following close behind.

Regina turned her back on them and furiously wiped away a few tears that made their way out.

Emma looked back and saw Regina wiping her cheeks and knew the brunette was crying and that just broke her heart. She scolded herself for not admitting her feelings to Regina. Perhaps Regina even felt the same way. Now she'll never know. She got into the car and looked at Henry. He was quietly staring at the road ahead. She started the car and looked into the rearview mirror. Regina had turned around and Emma could see the sadness all over the brunettes face.

''You will have the life you always wanted.'' She mumbled to herself.

''huh?'' Henry asked as he looked at her, but Emma just shook her head.

Her and Henry alone with no one else to call family is not what she wanted right now. She wanted to stay in Storybrooke with her parents. With the the amazing people she met, whom she now called friends. With Henry's other mom. She wanted Henry to stay with his mother. She didn't want to leave them... she didn't want to leave Regina. The brunette does not deserve this pain. Regina's always the one sacrifising her life for others, but she never gets the credit for any of it. She always gets more pain. Emma was so in love with Regina that it hurt. Her heart ached. Tears rolled down Emma's cheeks as she watched the woman she loved hurting. She wanted to get out of the car and run to the brunette and embrace her. And that was exactly what she did.

/_ There is only one road I'm walking /_

Emma opened the car door and got out.

''Emma... what are you doing?'' Henry asked; the panic clear in his voice.

/ _Only one lifetime. One heart to guide me_. /

''Emma!'' Snow White yelled, her eyes wide when she saw her daughter returning, .

/ _Only one road I'm walking_. /

Emma's pace got even faster. She was practically running. Her teary eyes focussed on Regina.

/_ But I'm gonna run back. I'm gonna run back cause I need you right here beside me_. /

''Miss Swan!'' Regina hissed when Emma stopped right in front of her. ''What do you think you're...''

She was cut off when Emma threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly. Regina opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out. Finally catching up to what was happening, Regina's arms went around Emma and she held on the Emma just as tightly.

''You have to go, Emma.'' She said softly, her voice thick with tears.

''I'm not leaving you. Henry's not leaving you. He loves you. I... I love you.'' Emma said as a sob escaped. ''I love you, Regina. So much!'' She said and squeezed the Regina so tightly; afraid the brunette would disappear at any moment.

''Emma,'' Regina said so softly; barely keeping her tears at bay. She tried to pull back.

''Please.'' Emma begged.

''Emma look at me.'' Regina said as she slowly regained her composure.

Emma pulled away reluctantly, but held onto Regina's waist, not wanting to lose any contact.

Regina cupped Emma's face. ''I love you too.'' She said with glistening eyes, tenderly wiping away the tears that fell from Emma's. ''I've loved you for a very long time, Emma.'' She said as a tear escaped.

Emma sobbed when she heard those words coming out of Regina's mouth and hugged the brunette close again.

''We have to think of Henry, Emma. He can't return to the Enchanted Forest with the rest of us. You have to get him out of here so he won't be on his own. Do you understand?'' Regina asked as she soothingly rubbed Emma's back. Emma nodded against her shoulder and took a shuddering breath and straightened up. She looked into Regina's eyes.

''I'll find you both.'' Regina said, earning a sad chuckle from Emma at her choice of words. ''I promise!.'' She said earnestly.

Emma leaned in and kissed the corner of the brunettes mouth. '' I might not remember, but I want you to remember that Henry and I love you so much..'' Emma said sadly.

''And I love you both.'' This time Regina leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips, lovingly. It was True Love's Kiss.

''You stopped Pan's curse!'' Henry yelled out and ran to his moms. ''You guys stopped the curse!''

Emma and Regina pulled away from each other and saw the expressions on everyone's faces. Some looked happy. Some looked relieved while others...

''You guys saved us all with True Love's Kiss. This is so awesome!'' Henry said excitedly and hugged both his moms.

They both smiled and looked at each other behind his back. Emma took hold of Regina's hand and gave it squeeze.

''I love you.'' She mouthed.

''I love you too.'' Regina mouthed back.

...

**A/N THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
